Teddybear Emmett Cullen one shot for kimmiylove
by SykeKaosDuchannesLerae
Summary: Emmett and OC fluff : Sorry for any OOC-ness


_**One shot request for kimmiylove. Enjoy! **_

"Luna!" a bubbly voice chirped from the other side of the door way. I smiled at the pixie girl.

"Great acting, Alice! I almost thought you didn't know I was coming!" I said, hugging the small girl.

Her face suddenly became dead serious.

"Luna, when are you going to let me give you an amazing haircut?" she asked, eyeing my long locks.

I clutched at my black hair, glaring playfully at the girl, and shook my head. She pouted in response, but stepped aside and let me come into the Cullen household.

"Luna!" they all called, smiling at my presence. I smiled in return, looking at tall their faces, slightly put out when I couldn't find a certain one in particular.

Edward chuckled at my thoughts and I stuck my tongue out at him. Edward, Jasper, and Alice were the only people who knew about my love for the giant teddy bear.

"He's moping about because Rose is angry with him again." Edward said, his stroking of Bella's hair never ceasing.

I glowered slightly. I'd never understood the relationship between Rosalie and Emmett. They were two completely different people. I liked Rose just fine; I just didn't think she was right for Emmett. He needed somebody who understood his jokes and didn't take offense to them.

"Oh, and you're the girl for that job, huh?" Edward smirked before turning back to Bella.

"Hey, Edward." I called, watching as he turned to give me a questioning look.

'STAY OUT OF MY HEAD YOU FREAK!' the thought screeched through my head, making the mind reading vamp cringe.

I chuckled at him, smiling sweetly.

"I swear Luna, when I get my hands on you." He hissed, glaring at me.

I gulped, I was no match for a vampire in my pitiful human state, so I did the only thing I could think of.

"Emmett, save me!" I yelped, hoping he would come to my rescue.

I was backing up slowly, albeit uselessly, when I bumped into a very large, very solid object.

"What did you do, Luna?" a low voice whispered in my ear. I shivered involuntarily, turning to face the burly man.

His dark head of hair was curly, and adorable, as always. His amber eyes shining brightly in amusement.

"I didn't do anything." I replied sweetly, batting my changing eyes up at him.

He laughed, full and open, hugging me tight.

"It doesn't matter how much you bat those," he pushed me away to check the color of my eyes, "green eyes at me, Luna. I know you did something. You always do something."

"Get some control over your little love bird." Edward called, smirking evilly at me.

I glared at the disheveled looking vampire, blushing like crazy at his words.

"What are you talking about, Ed?" Emmett asked, confusion gracing his face.

Edward opened his mouth to reply, when he caught sight of my glare, better known as my go to hell look. He shut his mouth quickly, turning back to face Bella, again.

I turned back to Emmett, to find him staring at me suspiciously. My face was still bright red from my blush, and I felt the mortification settle on me as realization flickered across his face.

"Oh." He whispered, releasing me.

I cleared my throat and turned toward the door.

"Well, I just thought I'd pop in and say hello. I should get going." I muttered, practically sprinting for the door.

"Wait, Luna." A voice like bells called.

I turned to see Rosalie standing at the top of the staircase, motioning for me to come. I avoided eye contact with anybody else as I made my way up the stairs and followed Rosalie down the hall to her room.

The door closed behind me with a dull thud and I flinched at the sound.

"Look, Rose, before you say anything, I'm really sorry. I never.."

"Oh, hush. Look Luna. Emmett and I used to get along well, then he met you. The way he acts around you, is the way he used to act around ma. We thought we were mates, but we were wrong. We are just too different. What you have is what I want, and it isn't something I'm going to find in Emmett." She rushed, smiling slightly at me.

"Are you sure Rose?" I asked, slightly exasperated t this new discovery.

"Yes, and besides, according to Alice, my mate will be here in a week's time." She smiled brightly this time.

I didn't hesitate, I ran as fast as I could in my stiletto boots, down the stairs.

Emmett looked happy to see me in one piece.

"Look, Luna, I really.." he didn't finish his sentence, he was too busy catching me as I flung my legs around his waist and glomped him in a hug.

"I know," I whispered in his ear.

He chuckled slightly at my hyper behavior.

"Luna, how old are you again?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Twenty, why?" I responded.

"Twenty and still acting like she's five." He chuckled.

"Says the guy who's over seventy and still acts like he's eight!" I responded, laughing at him.

"In my defense, it's much more fun acting like you're eight."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me you fool." I hissed, smiling when his cold lips crashed onto mine.

We received many catcalls and wolf whistles and Edwards demands for us to get a room, but I didn't care. I finally had my teddy bear all to myself.


End file.
